De Cedric Diggory a Edward Cullen
by Frad Ex Nox
Summary: Cedric fue muerto por el avada kedavra de Voldemort... pero que sucederia si Carlisle Cullen lo logro salvar en el ultimo instante..mezcla de 2 de mis sagas favoritas... pésimo summary
1. La muerte y el renacer

_**Lamentablemente los personjes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (Cedric Diggry) y de Stephenie Meyer (Edward Cullen y demases)**_

**_Mi primer fanfic!!!_**

**_La idea de esta historia vino por un grupo de facebook y por el hecho de que el mism actor interpreta ambos papeles_**

**_muy bien aqui empieza....  
_**

_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-_ gritó la figura encapuchada, que Harry reconoció como Peter Pettigrew. Un has de luz verde se acercaba a mi, no noté el momento en que dio contra mi pecho. Sólo vi como todo se tornaba negro...

Sentí algo clavarse en mi cuello, como agujas, pero más gruesas, luego en mis tobillos y en mis muñecas y de pronto un ardor comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, no sabía por qué sentía aquel dolor, si yo estoy muerto. Se suponía que Pettigrew me asesinó, o ¿no?. El ardor se hacía más y más insoportable, quería que acabará, si no estuviese muerto desearía morir, si tuviera voz rogaría que me matasen, ahora el avada kedavra del mortífago sería con mucho gusto bienvenido, como quisiera que acabara ya.

El ardor comenzó a desaparecer, primero por las yemas de los dedos, después en las palmas de mis manos y las plantas de mis pies, el suplicio se acababa, pero un nuevo ardor comenzaba a molestarme en mi garganta, mientras el otro desaparecía, aquel crecía más y más.

Abrí mis ojos, todo se veía muy claro, parecía como si viera el mundo por primera vez, escuchaba todo tan claramente, aquel trinar de un gorrión fuera de la ventana, la estrepitosa caída de agua de un río cercano. Los olores eran... como describirlos, tan nítidos, si, nítidos. De pronto un olor tan irresistible le hizo doler más aun su garganta. Era un trozo de metal entrando al rojo vivo por su garganta, no era peor...

-Ya despertaste- me dijo un hombre de tez pálida casi blanca, con ojos color ámbar con tonos dorados y de cabello rubio.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-pregunté exaltado.

-Algo que no es bueno, pero lo hice para salvar tu vida, o lo que quedaba de ella...

-¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

-...Te convertí en ... un vampiro...

-¡¿En un que?!

-En un vampiro...

-Me convertiste en lo que el ministerio hace más de dos siglos quiere exterminar...

-Eeer, si..

Aquella confesión por parte de aquel hombre, que al parecer era un vampiro, me había confundido, no le temía a lo que era, no, le temía a lo que le podría pasar a su familia y amigos si era un ser maldito o que me sucedería cuando el ministerio de la magia averiguara que soy un vampiro, que un vampiro poseía magia...

-Un momento, mi magia...

-Desapareció cuando te transformé.- Me interrumpió amablemente el vampiro- Por cierto, soy Carlisle Cullen. Y...¿ Tú eres...?

-Cedric Diggory... Mi padre cree que estoy muerto...

-Es mejor así, no tendrás que verlos y no correrán peligro...

Por un momento olvidé del fuerte ardor que sentía en mi garganta. Llevé mis manos a mi garganta intentando apaciguar el dolor.

-¡Oh!Casi lo olvido, sígueme tienes que alimentarte

-¿Alimentarme?

-Si, debes beber sangre, aunque sólo de animales, yo no bebo sangre humana...

"_Deberá cambiar su nombre si con el tiempo espero que se una a la comunidad humana, o como ellos les dicen muggles... mmm... como cual, no se, mmmm... Edmund, no, no, mmm... Edgard, no, no tampoco, ¡ya se! Edward, es lindo, oh ya me siento como un padre jajajaja" _Decía la voz de Carlisle

_-¿_Dijiste algo?-Pregunté extrañado

-Ah, no, nada-Dijo él, más extrañado que yo. Llegamos a algo como una cocina, donde él se acercó a un aparato muggle y extrajo sangre desde dentro de el(el aparato). De pronto mi garganta comenzó a quemar más ...

-Toma- me dijo pasándome una bolsa- bebe, esto calmará un poco el ardor de tu garganta, pero no del todo.

Bebí desesperado de aquella bolsa, no sabía tan bien, pero calmaba un poco el ardor de garganta que sentía, cuando me hubo saciado, tiré al suelo la bolsa con lo que quedaba de sangre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Es algo corto, bueno bastante pero es lo que salió de mi cabecita **_


	2. Neófito

**_Segundo capi!!_**

**_elimine el que publique en Harry Potter_**

**_aunque era mi intencion mantenerlo en ambos por hechos que más adelante vendran... pero bueno lo deje en twiligh que es donde se desarrolla la mayor parte de la historia_**

**_epsero que les guste_**

**_ el proximo cap tendrá algo que ver con harry potter_**

**_sin mas preambulo aquí esta el capi  
_**

**Capítulo 2: Neófito**

Carlisle me había explicado que él no bebía sangre de humanos, que él hacía todo lo posible por no ser más monstruo de lo que ya era… De mi transformación, ya va casi un año, soy un llamado neófito. Fue bastante difícil controlarme frente a los humanos, aún lo es, también es bastante difícil acostumbrarme al constante ardor de mi garganta…

Ahora mi nombre ya no es Cedric Diggory, Carlisle cambió mi nombre por Edward y mi apellido por el suyo, Edward Cullen, mi nuevo nombre, no me ha sido fácil acostumbrarme a él, pero se que tengo toda una existencia para acostumbrarme, tampoco me acostumbro a la idea de que ya no veré a mi familia, a mis amigos y a lo que ahora debe ser mi exnovia; Cho Chang. Otra cosa de las tantas a las que he debido acostumbrarme, es que en realidad soy un monstruo…uno que no puede morir ni vivir, uno que es un ser maldito, uno que carece de alma…

Carlisle también me mostró las diferentes habilidades que adquirí en mi transformación, primero mis sentidos se agudizaron, mi fuerza aumentó muchísimo, mi velocidad hizo lo mismo, no me canso nunca y mi piel se volvió dura como la roca y pálida, como si nunca hubiera visto el sol, una habilidad que también poseo y que mi "padre" no es que puedo leer mentes, la explicación que él le dio es que nuestras habilidades naturales en nuestra vida humana se ven evolucionadas al momento de la transformación, legelemancia (N/A: no me acuerdo come se escribe jeje ^ ^U) sin varita le llamo, es mi chiste personal. Ahora ya no necesito respirar, pero lo hago porque es molesto sentirme privado del sentido del olfato, también otra de las tantas cosas que sucedió con mi transformación fue que mi corazón ya no late más, las consecuencias de eso es que mi piel es fría, fría, blanca y dura como el mármol y ya no duermo. Otra de las tantas cosas que han cambiado este año ha sido que descubrí, bueno, Carlisle me lo dijo, que no me quemaré al sol, que era sólo un mito, ya que los días de sol no podemos estar a la vista de los humanos, porque empezamos a brillar como si miles de diamantes estuvieran incrustados en nuestra piel y de hecho de ahí proviene el mito de que los vampiros no pueden salir a la luz del día. Brillamos demasiado como para pasar desapercibidos...

Un pequeño detalle de mi apariencia que también cambió fueron mis ojos, el primer mes se manruvieron rojos, pero mientra más sangre de animales bebía más se decoloraban mis ojos, se tornaron a un color ambar dorado, cuando tenía sed se ponían negros, bueno aún lo hacen.

En cuanto a mi magia desapareció por completo, siento un poco de pesar por eso, voy a extrañar que la magia haga las cosas por mi… lamento admitir que me volví un holgazán cuando cumplí los diecisiete y podía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Es un poco triste saber que nunca podré terminar mis estudios en el castillo.

Carlisle es médico, me quedé bastante impactado de saber eso, su autocontrol es enorme, yo no sería capaz de que heridos se acercaran a mí y no saltarles encima, bueno, ningún neófito sería capaz, también me impacto de Carlisle, es que según el dice que nació en Londres alrededor de 1610 (N/A: no me acuerdo del año ). Otros de los hechos que me sorprende de Carlisle es que cruzó el canal de la mancha nadando, después de eso me explico profundamente mis cambios. Me dijo también que hay un aquelarre de vampiros, que son los Volturi, que se encargan de que la raza de los vampiros no sea de dominio popular, ellos se acentan en Volterra, según Carlisle la ciudad más segura para los humanos, porque ellos, los Volturi, no permite que cacen en sus dominios. Los vampiros son una población que no se puede considerar pequeña. Son bastantes, somos bastantes…

Hace poco Carlisle me dijo que nos iríamos de Inglaterra pronto, no especificó cuando pero cree que dentro de dos o tres meses. Antes de irme de Inglaterra me gustaría ver a mi familia y amigos y pasar por Hogwarts, para saber como esta Cho y Harry, creo que él se debió haber traumado con mi "muerte", pero esperaré un poco antes de ir, debo asegurarme de no ser visto, o causaría una gran conmoción, ¡Cedric Diggory está vivo!, bueno, no vivo, pero existe y no puede morir a menos que lo quemen… Como quisiera poder verlos pronto, ahora Carlisle está haciendo un turno nocturno en el hospital. Cuando llegue le preguntare si puedo ir al castillo antes de irnos de aquí…

Allí viene, escucho sus pasos va a entrar en la casa y… entró.

Me apresuro a la entrada para pregutarle…

_"¿Qué querrá Edward, Cedric? hace tiempo que no venía a recivirme"_

_-¡_Hola Edward!

- Hola Carlisle, sabes yo quería pedirte algo…

-Claro, lo que quieras, excepto sangre humana eso no te lo puedo dar… pero si quieres eres libre de ir a buscarla- Respondió bastante serio- Sólo no caces por aquí cerca…

-No, no es eso, no quiero ser un monstruo que mata a gente inocente para sobrevivir, pero quería saber si antes de irnos podía ir al castillo…

-¿Castillo? ¿Qué castillo?

-Hogwarts…

-Claro, si te sientes preparado y además tú eres libre de tomar tus propias desiciones.

-Gracias, padre- Sabía que le gustaba que lo llamase así. Además me encontraba feliz por poder ir a ver el castillo, me gustaría saber que esta sucediendo en Hogwarts ahora que el señor tenebroso regreso…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**También algo corto, bueno bien corto, pero bueno. **_

_**algunos detalles de los libros los olvidé... si alguien quiere ayudarme con esos detallitos...  
**_

_**mis capitulos son 1 hoja a veces mas de word**_

_**espero que les haya gustado**_

_**gracias por los reviews :)**_


	3. Volviendo a Hogwarts

_**Tercer capi...**_

_**es un poquito más largo que los anteriores....**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: admiradores de Cho Chang están advertidos que quizas este capi no les guste mucho...**_

_**ahora como entré a clases los capis se demoraran un poco más en subir pero... buenno haré todo lo posible por subirlos lo mas rápido posible...**_

_**yap, sin más preámbulo el tercer capitulo, que por los reviews se que alguien lo esperaba  
**_

**Capítulo 3: Volviendo a Hogwarts**

Un mes a pasado desde que hablé con Carlisle para volver al castillo, creo que iré hoy en la tarde cuando sea más difícil verme, a la hora del crepúsculo… mi momento favorito del día.

Realmente quiero saber como está Cho, la extraño… espero que este feliz…

Quiero saber si a Harry le creyeron sobre el regreso de lord Vol… Voldemort, aún me es difícil decir su nombre a pesar de que ya no pertenezco a la comunidad mágica…

Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarme en Hogwarts, tantos estudiantes con sangre corriendo por sus venas… mejor paró el ardor de mi garganta empezó a aumentar, es tan molesto…

Tendré que cazar hoy antes de ir por el castillo, aunque a pesar de que vaya a estar tan atiborrado de sangre, mi garganta comenzará a molestar… me pregunto si la sangre humana calmará por completo ese ardor.

Dentro de un mes nos iremos a Estados Unidos, según Carlisle quizás en América encontremos a más vampiros que se quieran unir a nuestro estilo de vida.

Creo que es el momento perfecto para irme de caza a los bosques.

Estoy tan lleno de sangre que pienso que voy a reventar, pero tengo que asegurarme, si quiero ir al colegio (N/A: ¿Se les hace familiar? xD). Le dejaré una nota a Carlisle que diga que voy a ir ahora al castillo. El debe aprovechar estos días que están nublados, su profesión de médico a veces le exige ciertas cosas…

Estoy corriendo desde hace bastante tiempo ya, pero ya estoy bastante cerca del castillo, puedo reconocer los paisajes, además que las vías del tren ya aparecieron.

En frente puedo ver al majestuoso castillo, mis recuerdos humanos no le hacían juicio, era mucho más hermoso de cómo lo recordaba, me pregunto si podré escabullirme dentro sin ser descubierto porque podría armar una gran conmoción como lo fue Sirius Black convertido en perro. Mejor no, las ventanas servirán para espiar el interior del castillo, me siento como un prófugo de Azkaban, pensar que hace casi un año yo era uno de las participantes del torneo de los tres magos, bueno cuatro en este caso.

¡Oh! un Galeón, no, no es un galeón, esta cambiando sus escritos. A ver dice… Próxima reunión de E.D. hoy a las 7:30 PM en la sala de los menesteres. Recuerden 3 veces frente a la pared del tercer piso; "reuniones ED"

Hum, creo que si entraré, quiero saber que es eso de ED, debe ser algo clandestino, si están comunicándose con estos galeones falsos… quiero investigar, pondré a prueba mis nuevas habilidades…

Ahora me doy cuenta de como entró Black al castillo, tienen pésima seguridad, bueno, ahora al tercer piso.

Después de haber dado unas cuantas vueltas por los pasillos, me topé con algunos alumnos del colegio…

"_Muy bien, ahora aquí tenemos que doblar a la derecha y la sala de menesteres se encuentra al frente, siempre tiendo a perderme, pero no, ahí está… hace mucho que no hacían reuniones de E.D_ "

¡Qué útil es leer mentes ahora!, muy bien. Sigamos al chico, pareciera ser Neville Longbotton. Acaba de desaparecer detrás de aquella puerta.

Entonces, ¿cómo decía al galeón?, cierto, tres veces frente a la pared…

Camino tres veces frente a la pared pensando "reuniones E.D. sin ser visto, reuniones E.D. sin ser visto, reuniones E.D."

¡Oh! una puerta, muy bien entremos. ¡Wow! ¡Estanterías con capas de invisibilidad! tomaré una y seguiré.

Estoy dentro, ¿qué es todo esto? alumnos practicando defensa contra las artes oscuras y las clases que, ¿acaso ya no les sirven?

Oh ahí esta Harry, me acercaré al leer su mente…

_"Espero que Umbridge no nos descubra, no quiero decepcionarlos, quiero que sean lo más fuertes posible"_

¡Ahí está Cho! voy a a acercarme a ella, espero que no me note.

_"Harry está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarnos, esas estúpidas clases teóricas que impuso Umbridge… no debí haberlo rechazado en el baile de navidad… bueno, pero Cedric me invitó primero y era mi novio, aunque sólo lo use su muerte dolió... para Harry debió ser horrible verlo morir... creo que hoy usaré el plan... pero debo quedarme sólo con Harry después de la reunión... O.K. Piensa en cosas tristes si quieres que Harry te crea..._

¡¿Qué?! No, no puede ser, esto no es posible... y yo que quería tanto a Cho esa... ¡agh! Me tengo que ir, no puedo soportar más esto... no, no me iré quiero ver que va a hacer esa... No creo que Harry caiga en su estúpida trampa, pero si lo hace... me quedaré...

¡Oh! Una foto mía de humano... hace mucho no me veía así...

Los alumnos se están empezando a ir creo que Cho ya va a empezar....

"_Gatitos y cachorritos muertos, la muerte del abuelo, la cara de Harry cuando lo rechazaste..."_

"_¿Qué le pasará? se ve tan triste..._

(N/A: Lamento decirles que no pondré lo que sale en el libro porque no me acuerdo y el libro no está en mis manos como para sacar la conversación de ahí, así que tendrán que leer mi versión de los hechos, pero si alguien me quiere ayudar con eso puedo modificarlo)

-Cho, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry, ¡no! ¡¡El estúpido está cayendo en su trampa!!

-Nada, sólo recuerdo a Cedric, ya casi pasa un año de... de.. su muerte...- Dijo empezando a salir le lágrimas de los ojos. Si claro, como si te importara...

-Pero no deberías llorar, a la gente se le recuerda por las cosas buenas que hizo, recordemos a Cedric como un gran mago, que hubiese dado su vida por matar a Voldemort si se lo hubiesen pedido...- Cho puso una cara de terror cuando escucho ese nombre, que buen actriz es esa... si Harry supiera lo que está pensando...

-Si, lo se, pero aún así, es doloroso pensar en perder a una de las personas que más quise...-Dijo esto y se acercó a Harry. Si claro, pequeña mentirosa.

En mi fuero interno me debatía si salir de la capa de invisibilidad, asustarlos, impedir que lo que quiere Cho se cumpla y queden totalmente traumados de por vida por mi aparición o simplemente dejarlo seguir... Tan tentadora se veía la primera opción, pero todo sucedió tan rápido... Harry estaba siendo besado por Cho, a pesar de que sabía que no me quería, yo si la quiero a ella,me había enojado,estaba enfurecido, también lo estaba por la estupidez de Harry, y esperan que él mate a Voldemort...

No soporto más esta escenita, si pudiera llorar lo estría haciendo, me tengo que ir sin hacer ruido no quiero interrumpirlos... nunca pensé que Harry podía a llegar a ser tan estúpido, pero el no cuenta con poder leer mentes...

El dolor de mi garganta crece y crece, creo que probaré la sangre humana, molesta demasiado...

Paso por casa para dejarle una nota a Carlisle diciendo que no iré con él a U.S.A. Que me quedaré aquí en Inglaterra y que me disculpe por la decisión que voy a tomar, pero que esta estúpida visita al castillo me esta volviendo loco, necesito hacerlo, necesito desquitarme, aunque no sea con ella, pero lo necesito...

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ese a sido el tercer capi....**_

_**espero que les haya gustado**_

_**a mi si me gusto....**_

_**y...**_

_**gracias por los reviews. :)**_

_**el proximo capi veremos a otro lindo libro :) metido en mi fic :P**_

_**nos leemos  
**_


	4. Culpabilidad

_**El cuarto capi ya...**_

_**este capitulo no es largo, para nada... pero para mi hasta el momento esta ha sido la historia mas larga que he escrito 4 capis es bastante comparado con mis historias de uno jejaja xD**_

_**bueno el proximo capi se viene cn personajes de otros libros...**_

_**tengo una juguera jajaja**_

_**bueno eso erm... **_

_**ya sin mas preámbulo  
**_

el 4º capi

**Capítulo 4: Culpabilidad**

Carlise ya se fue de Inglaterra y me dejó aquí, solo, a merced de mis instintos, a merced de mis deseos de sangre...Esa es una de las cosas que extraño de Carlisle, me controlaba, lo suficiente como para no lanzarme al primer humano que pasara cerca de mi.

El último humano del que bebí sangre fue un mago que se perdió en los bosques cerca de Londres, aunque lo hizo apropósito para encontrarse con un monstruo, como yo, para que le entregase la vida eterna, aquel mago ambicioso, no fue terrible matarlo, más bien, me sentí bien por haber sacado una lacra como esa del mundo mágico. Engañarlo para que me dejase morderlo fue facilismo, realmente él me rogó que lo transformase, pero a pesar de que el quería esta vida, yo nunca transformaría a otro para que viva esta vida a escondidas, dependiente de sangre, sin poderse controlar frente a los que quieres que aun son humanos, nunca, me lo he prometido...

Con este mago me dí cuenta de que puedo ayudar a la sociedad, a pesar de ser un monstruo,

No beberé más sangre inocente, sólo beberé de gente de pensamientos malos, como los que tenía esa, a la que llamé mi novia, como los que tenía ese mago...ya se, beberé sangre de los mortífagos, a pesar de que me repugna lo haré, así podré ayudar a Harry...

De eso, ya ha pasado como unos seis meses, me enteré de que porfin le creyerón a Harry, una lucha entre Voldemort, Harry y Dumbledore en el miniterio de la magia dejó todo a la luz. He intentado ayudar a Harry y he consumido sangre de algunos mortífagos, prisioneros de Azkabán, los dementores no puedieron hacerme mucho y hasta ese de Mundungus Fletcher (N/A: no me acuerdo del nombre).

Dejar a Carlisle fue doloroso, sentí que lo decepcioné tomando esta decisión y me siento culpable, se que él no me obligaría a seguir su forma de pensar, pero se que le hubiese encantado que lo hubiese acompañado a U.S.A. Y que mis instintos no ganaran...

Creó que dejaré lo de beber sangre humana, viajaré a América y trataré de encontrar a Carlisle allá... Va a ser difícil, ya que no soy un rastreador pero tendré que hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlo... pero antes de pensar en todo esto tendría que pensar como voy a cruzar el Atlántico considerando que no puedo por mar en un barco, porque no soportaría no moder a los tripulantes, aunque podría intentar acabar con los ratones de la nave como lo sugirió Lestat(N/A: no me acuerdo del nombre con completa seguridad, pero es algo parecido al que nombró Anne Rice, la aclaración de quienes no han leído enrevista con el vampiro, Lestat fue el que tranformó y enseño las costumbres de vampiros normales* a Louis), aquel vampiro, me enseñó que habían dos clases de vampiro en el mundo, los como yo, que pueden aparentar ser humano de día y los que son como él, que no resisten la luz del sol entre otras cosas(N/A: metí entevista con el vampiro también jijiji esto de tener una juguera para mezclar libros...), pero aún asi es peligroso, tampoco por aire en un avión porque tampoco lo soportaría... esto de haber provado la sangre humana me está pesando ahora, creo que tendré que cruzarlo como Carlisle lo hizo con el canal de La mancha... eso me asusta un poco... pero lo haré, en verdad esta culpabilidad me esta matando... bueno no matando, no puede, pero si me esta molestando mucho, no quiero que Carlisle esté más tiempo decepcionado de mi...

Muy bien si quiero cruzarlo y salir relativamente cuerdo del oceano en América, tendré que alimentarme bien. Creó que esta tendrá que ser la última vez que beba de esa sangre...tengo que poder controlarme en frente de los humanos americanos cuando llegue... pero después de desta ocación no habrá una vez más. Haré todo lo posible para evitar volver a probar la sangre humana, va a ser tan difícil como cuando era un neófito impulsivo.

La sangre de aquel mortífago me satisfajo lo suficiente... me gusta saber que acabando con esos que se hacen llamar magos oscuros estoy ayudando a Harry y a la Orden del Fénix.¡Cómo me gustaría ver a Voldemort caer antes de irme de Inglaterra!, aunque sé que es bastante difícil... por lo que me enteré según ese mortífago, Malfoy tendrá que matar a Dumbledore... dudó mucho que lo haga, el mago que tenía secuestrado el mortífago sabía algo que me fue de interés, Harry ya comenzará con la destrucción de los horrorcrux de Voldemort. Según los rumores son siete...

Comenzaré mi viaje mañana a la hora del crepúsculo, donde poco noten mi presencia, no es posible que me cance, pero no se cuanto tiempo resista sin consumo de sangre... Creo que si encuetro un tiburón o ballena, no se lo que encuentre que tenga sangre, lo cazaré para beber de aquella sustancia tan necesaria para los monstruos como yo, la más probable es que necesite alimentarme si quiero controlarme en las costas de U.S.A. Tendré que aparecer en algún lugar donde no haya gente... lo bueno de que viajaré nadando, será que no me toparé con algún humano...o por lo menos eso espero...

¡Cómo quisiera esta ahora allá! Encontrar a Carlisle, rogarle para que me acepte de nuevo como parte de su familia, pedirle perdón y decirle que me siento tan arrepentido de la desición que tomé.... Daría lo que fuese para que me perdone, ahora que soy un monstruo no puedo acercarme a mi familia humana, la mágica, ahora si no quiero estar solo, sólo tengo a aquel hombre, porque él no es un monstruo como yo, que me salvó de la muerte... y me entregó esta vida, aunque incompleta , pero existencia al fin y al cabo. Daría hasta lo que no tengo para volver el tiempo e impedir que tome tal estúpida desición, un giratiempo es lo que necesito, ¡ja!como si pudiera conseguir uno sin provocar más muertes... de todas formas es imposible...

*Con normal me refiero a que no son como los describe Stephenie Meyer, no pueden estar a la luz del sol, no se reflejan en espejos, se transforman por la sangre del vampiro dispuesto a transformarlo, duermen en ataúdes, etc. Como eran los vampiros antes de conocer a los mágicos vampiros que describe esta gran autora que escribió la saga twilight la cual nos permitió enamorarnos de aquel mazoquista y morvoso león y de Rob Pattinson que interpreta Edward en la película y a Cedric Diggory en HP, intrpetaciones por las cuales fue inspirado este ff....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bueno, ese fue el capi, espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi nome complació mucho, pero bueno, algo es algo..._**

**_De nuevo gracias por los reviews _**

**_un día leí en un ff de esta pagina... los reiews son el sueldo de un fanfiquero... _**

**_jjaja quien lo dijo es verdad xD_**

**_muchas gracias por la aceptación..._**

**_por vez primera pido reviews! :P_**

**_yap _**

**_nos leemos :)  
_**


	5. El viaje

_**hola!**_

_**aqui el capi 5 por fin **_

_**me demore un poco **_

_**con todo esto que empezo el colegio, casi no tengo tiempo**_

_**aunque ya lo tenia escrito no encontraba tiempo para subirlo**_

_**pero bueno... espero que les guste **_

_**aunque a mi no me convenció mucho pero no se me ocurria nada mas**_

_**ademas que estoy haciendo otro fic **_

_**un one-shot a peticion de una amiga de Ed y Bella**_

_**bueno sin más preámbulo el quinto capi**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El viaje **

Me encontré nuevamente con Lestat, que venia de una visita a Drácula(N/A: Otro libro ¿no? XD, que bonita es mi juguera jaja) y a Los Vulturis, por separado claro, nunca los "reyes" de las distintas clases de vampiro se pueden ver. Trató de convencerme de que mi viaje lo hiciera por Europa continental, Asia y el Pacífico, para que conociera a Drácula y a Los Volturi y para que me enseñaran que los humanos son nuestra principal fuente de alimento, porque no puso muy buena cara cuando le dije lo que quería hacer, eso de dejar la sangre humana, pero no quiero dar la vuelta innecesaria, el viaje sería mucho más largo, por un momento lo tomé en cuenta pero... lo prefiero así. Hoy en la tarde tendré que comenzar mi viaje, pero antes creo que volveré a buscar a un mortífago, me alimentare bien antes de partir...

La hora del crepúsuclo llegó con gran rapidez, aquel mortífago fue asqueroso, pero lo necesitaba...

me acerco al lugar por donde saltaré al oceano para emprender mi viaje... Las frías aguas del Atlánico nada le hacen a mi dura y congeldada piel...

_Mientras en otro lugar..._

-Carlisle- dijo una chica de pelo negro y de andar de bailarina.

-¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa Alice?- Dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y de una belleza indescriptible.

-Es Edward, ya comenzó su viaje y creó que llegará dentro de unos 6 días o una semana-

-¿Sabes donde llegará?

-No estoy segura, pero creo que llegará a New York y luego se desplazará a Chicago, creo que ese es el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo tu plan.

-Si, yo también lo creo... Avísame si ves algo más, Gracias.

Dicho esto Alice salió de la habitación dejando a Carlise solo con sus pensmientos.

_Una semana después en las costas de New York_

Una semana, toda una semana me llevó cruzar el Atlántico, pero valió la pena, no me siento cansado, aunque si siento mi garganta quemar, deberé alimentarme pronto, debo buscar a algunos animales, no quiero volver a probar sangre humana... no caeré en eso otra ves.

Un puma fue mi alimento del día, no calmó del todo el ardor, pero si logró hacer que disminuyera, ahora que U.S.A es el lugar donde debo habitar, creo que me moveré más hacia el norte, donde los días no sean tan soleados... Creo que Chicago estaría bien por ahora, luego comenzaré a buscar a Carlisle, aunque desperdicie los siguientes 100 años de mi vida lo encontraré y le rogaré que me perdone.

_En la Ciudad de Chicago en esos instantes_

-Edward ya se dirije hacia acá, deberás encontralo en un par de horas en las fueras de la ciudad- Dijo aquella pequeña vampira de cabellos oscuros y de una hermosura increíble.

-Muy bien, lo iré a buscar, no puedo esperar a verlo, estos casi siete meses han sido bastantes tristes sin él.- Dijo Carlisle con sierto tono paternal-No puedo esperar a que lo conozcan, les agradará, a Esme, a ti, a Rose, a Em y a Jasper, de eso estoy seguro...

-Si tú lo dices...- dijo entrando una muchacha de cabellos rubios con aires de grandeza que parecía una afrodita.

_Volviendo con Edward /Cedric_

Dos horas llevó mi viaje de una ciudad a otra... Escucho ciertos pasos, que se hacen tan conocidos para mi...¡No lo puedo creer!... Carlisle...

-Edward... bienvenido- dijo aquella voz que extrañe, en cierto grado él si se habia vuelto mi nuevo padre-

-Carlisle yo...- dije intentando expresar mi congojo...

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien...

-No, no lo está, yo..yo te decpecioné y me siento tan mal, perdóname, por favor perdóname, solo hace poco logré darme cuenta de lo que realmente soy....¡Un monstruo!, uno que no merece el perdón de nadie, pero aun así te ruego que me perdones...- dije casi gritando, atropellando las palabras.

El me miró con su cara de ¿orgullo?, como podía estar orgulloso de mi, después de lo que hice, aquel hombre era tan generoso y comprensivo...

-Edward, estás perdonado, es más me siento orgulloso de ti, volviste a mi, respetas las vidas de los humanos- Dijo un tono de paternidad en sus voz.

-Gracias Carlisle, te lo agradezco tanto- Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo y una chica que debía ser vampiro por la rapidez con la cual se movía.

-Carlisle, es momento de volver- Dijo la chica vampiro.

-Si, así es Alice...-Dijo volteándose hacia mi- Ella es Alice, una de los vampiros que siguen el mismo estilo de vida que yo.

-Hola, soy Edward o Cedric, como lo prefieras.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola-Dijo Alice-Carlisle, debemos irnos ahora...

Dicho esto Carlisle me pidió que lo siguiera hacia un lugar aun más apartado, de donde nos encontrabamos...

* * *

_**ese ha sido el capi! de hoy**_

_**fue bastante corto pero no se me da para escribir tan largos pero bueno u.u**_

_**:D que bonita es mi juguera**_

_**van cuantos 3 o 4 libros metidos en un fic **_

_**xD**_

**_a este fic le quedan 3 o 4 capis para que se acabe _**

**_espero que les haya gustado :)_**

**_gracias por el review u.u_**

**_el fic solo tiene 12 reviews u.u_**

**_pero bueno_**

**_será, lo seguire subiendo !  
_**


	6. Hipnosis

**EL capi 6 por fin...**

**bueno disculpen la demora pero fue para hacerlo un poco más largo :)**

**espero que les guste :)**

**me llevo varias tardes de sabados hacerlo xD**

**bueno sin más preambulo el capi 6  
**

* * *

**Capítulo**** 6: ****Hipnosis**

_POV Carlisle_

Es duro hacer esto, pero tengo que hacerlo, así me lo pidió Amos, mi viejo amigo, debo hacer algo terrible, hasta para un monstruo como yo, debo hacer que Edward entre en hipnosis, hacerle olvidar todo. Su antigua familia, su magia, su batalla contra alguien que no conoció, la gloria que alcanzó por el torneo, que fue el que terminó causando de su muerte, el tipo de circunstancia bajo la cual lo convertí, la triste situación por la cual se alejó de mi y se dejó llevar por los instintos más bajos de un vampiro... pero más importante que no recuerde nada de su vida como mago... que suerte la mía, que en el estado que está, no pueda leer mi mente, sería desastrozo si pudiera hacerlo...daría todo por saber que pienza... daría todo por no tener que hacer esto, realmente me frustra, pero se lo debo a Amos, el me lo pidió con tanta incistencia, que no podía negarme, además que le debía aquel favor, de cuando me oculto de Ojoloco Moody para que no me asesinara. Y me dió su amistad, por sobre todo, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar a su hijo a olvidar ese pasado tormentoso. Amos el primer humano que me acepto por como soy, no me juzgó, es más, hasta le parecía interesante y siempre estuvo a mi lado durante mi estancia en Inglaterra sin tomarle importancia a mi raza...

Le indico a Alice, que ya es momento, debe hacerle olvidar todo, pero aun debe mantener sus ideales y mantener experiencias que le ayudarán como vampiro...

_POV Edward/Cedric_

Bastante molesto es este estado de letargo, bastante raro en un vampiro,muy raro, pero Carlisle prometió que nada pasaría, que sólo era algo que me debía hacer, tarde o temprano. El estado de aletargamiento es muy grande, va aumentando segundo a segundo, de pronto una melodiosa voz comenzó a hablar, aunque no se si sea real...

_-Tú nunca fuiste Cedric Diggory, nunca tuviste una familia mágica, nunca existieron Amos Diggory, Cho Chang, Harry Potter y nunca existió Voldemort, nunca existió una comunidad mágica. Ni magia que practicar, nunca fuiste a Hogwarts y nunca fuiste muerto por una maldición. Ahora bien, tu nombre humano, era Edward Anthony Massen, mas cuando fuiste renacido tu nombre pasó a ser Edward Cullen, tu vida comenzó en el año 1901, aquí en Chicago, gran parte de tu infancia y toda tu adolescencia se vió asotada por la guerra y tu gran sueño era convertire en soldado, pero la gripe española te hizo caer enfermo, igual que tu padre, quien murió por la enfermedad, tu ibas por el mismo camino y tu madre tambien, aunque nunca lo demostró, cayó muerta la mañana en que logró asegurarte una vida, después de que hablara con el Doctor Cullen. A la edad de 17 años sufriste la dolorosa transformación de humano a vampiro, tu convertor el Dr. Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. En tu infancia y adolescencia tuviste la cualidad de intuir lo que las personas pensaban y al transformarte adquiriste el don de leer mentes. Luego de pasar algunos años con Carlisle, decidiste que era momento de dejar esas estupideces de beber sangre de animales y dejarte llevar por tus instintos, comenzaste a beber sangre humana. Cuando te sentiste culpable de beber sangre de inocentes, comenzaste a usar tu don para leer las mentes de tus posibles víctimas, para solo beber sangre de las personas de malos pensamientos y de hecho te sentias bien por hacerlo, porque acababas con monstruos, incluso menos humanos que tu, con el tiempo también te sentiste culpable de ello, desidiste que querías volver con Carlisle y así lo hiciste rogando su perdón, ahora no estaba sólo, se encontraba con Esme, el amor de su existencia. Pasaron los años y Carlisle se apiadó de una muchacha llamada Rosalie Hale y en su lecho de muerte la convirtió, había sido golpeada por su esposo y amigos de este, luego de su transformación ella, asesino uno a uno los que la golpearon, pero nunca bebió su sangre, siempre se jacta de ser la única que no ha bebido sangre humana. Carlisle quería que ella fuese para tí, lo que Esme fue para él, pero realmente nunca pensaste en ella más que como una hermana, con eso, ella generó un leve desprecio hacia tí. Tiempo después, un día, Rosalie encontró un humano muriendo a causa de su enfrentamiento con un oso. Lo cargó, por kilómetros y kilómetros, porque no se creía capaz de controlarse para transformarlo ella misma, lo llevó hasta Carlisle, a quien le pidió que lo transformara, así tuviste tu nuevo hermano, Emmet, el nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen. (_N/A: no recuerdo si se encontraron con el clan Denali antes o despues de su primera visita a forks, pero lo dejare así_) Se trasladaron a un lugar serca de Seattle, Forks, un caserío que la mayor parte de los días estaba nublado, donde pretendían llevar una existencia tranquila por un tiempo, pero allí, serca de ese lugar, habitaban hombres lobos, quienes le pusieron dificultades para vivir allí, Carlisle logró convencerlos de que ellos eran diferentes, que ellos no bebían sangre humana. Los dejaron vivir en aquel lugar con el trato de que nunca más mordieran a un humano, pero aun así seguían desconfiando de ellos. Luego de unos cuantos años de existencia en ese lugar,(_N/A: tampoco recuerdo si fue antes o despues de el encuentro con el clan Denalí que Alice y Jasper se unieron a los Cullen, pero lo dejaré como antes) _un par de vampiros; Alice y Jasper, también fueron adoptados por Carlisle, bueno, los Cullen fueron adoptados por esos vampiros, en realidad, por Alice, quien tenía el don de predesir el futuro, también Jasper poseía un poder, que era controlar las emociones de la gente. Cuando se fueron de Forks viajaron a Alaska donde encontraron a otro aquelarre que no bebía sangre humana, las Denali, si bien, no habían decidido el dejar de beber sangre humana por temor a ser montruos, si, fue la razón que a las hermanas les gustaban los hombres humanos, pero apesar de eso una de ellas, Tanya Denali se mostró interesada en tí, pero tu la rechazaste. Tal y como hiciste con Rosalie..._

_Con el tiempo su presencia fue demasiado notoria, y tuvieron que irse de Alaska, ya es el año 2003, vuelven a Forks, donde los de la tribu de los Quileute, los reconocen, pero nada les dicen, tu vida ahora es aparentar ser un adolescente, asistir al instituto, a pesar de que ya lo hayas terminado una gran cantidad de veces y que tengas dos títulos de medicina...Deberás lidiar con las típicos acitudes adolescentes otra ves..._

Con esas últimas palabras mi estado de letargo se fue disipando poco a poco...

Frente a mi se encontraba Carlisle mi padre y junto a él mi hermana Alice, no sabía que haciamos aquí en Chicago, pero me abstuve de preguntar...

-Ya he terminado los asuntos pendientes aquí, volvamos casa, mañana tienen instituto, debemos llegar temprano, no pueden llegar tarde su primer día de escuela... otra vez.- dijo Carlisle, dándole una mirada de reproche a Alice con una cara seria, bastante rara en él, pero pronto recuperó su expresion normal...

-¡¿Qué?!, yo no hice nada para llegar atrasada hace cuatro años, no fue mi culpa, que a Rose, se le ocurriera en el útimo momento buscar por si misma su ropa, vaciando por completo su megarmario, y después de haberlo hecho salió gritando que no tenía ropa y finalmente usó, la que yo le tenía preparada-Dijo Alice atropellando las palabras haciendo un leve puchero...

-Si, Alice, no digo que fue tu culpa, sino que no pueden llegar tarde, ya bastante problema se generan porque saben más que los profesores- dijo Carlisle con cara de reprobación extremadamente fingida...

Comenzamos a correr a gran velocidad hacia el oeste, Forks se encontraba al otro lado del país, debiamos apresurarnos si mañana por la mañana queríamos llegar a tiempo, no porque necesitramos dormir, era por el país que nos separa de nuestro otra vez nuevo hogar. No sabía a que había acompañado a Carlisle y a Alice hacia aquí, a Chicago, mi lugar de nacimiento, pero no era de mi incumbencia.

Cerca del amanecer llegamos a las afueras de Forks, el primer día de escuela seguramente tan aburrido como los anteriores y la gente nos evitará como siempre... todo será igual, mi aburrida existencia seguirá de a misma forma... nada ni nadie será capaz de cambiarla...

Alice como hacía hace varios años, dejó la ropa para el primer día de escuela ... La escuela comenzó, todo tan aburrido como siempre. Los niños que venían a la escuela, nos miraban, sus pensamientos eran iguales a los anteriores niños, en Alaska. Nuestra hermosura nos hacía resaltar, las chicas nos miraban con especial interés, sin saber nuestra verdadera naturaleza, sin siquiera pensar que pasaría si nuestros labios tocaran los de ellas, pobres ingenuas, aunque no era su culpa...

_Dos años después..._

(N/A: Fragmento Midnight Sun)_ Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba dormir._

_El insituto._

_¿O sería más apropiado usar el termino purgatorio? Si existía algún modo de purgar mis pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera. El tedio era a lo que menos me había logrado acostumbrar y, aunque parezca imposible, cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior. Supongo que ésta era mi manera de dormir, si el sueño se define como un estado inherte entre períodos activos._

_Me quedé mirando fijamente las grietas del enlucido de la esquina más lejana de la cafeetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas. Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río. Ignoré el centenar de voces por puro aburrimiento. Cuando a alguien se le ocurre algo, seguro que ya lo he oído con anterioridad más de ua vez. Hoy, todos los pensamientos se concentraban en un trivial acontecimiento de una nueva incorporación al pequeño grupo de alumnos. No se necesitaba mucho provocar su entusiasmo. Había visto pasar repetido el nuevo rostro de un pensamiento a otro, desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sólo era otra chica humana. La excitación que había causado su aparición resultaba predecible hasta el aburrimiento, era como mostrar un objeto brillante a un niño._

_La mitad del rebaño de ovejunos varones se imaginaba ya enamorándose de ella, sólo porque era algo nuevo que mirar. Puse más empeño en no prestar atención..._

Fin POV _**Edward**_

Así Edward olvidó cada uno de los detalles que vivió como mago, su amor a Cho, su muerte causada por una maldición imperdonable. Su brillante futuro como mago en la comunidad mágica, su familia, su pasado como vampiro en Inglaterra, todo, le hizo olvidar esa seción de hipnotismo, que si bien fue extraño, ya que los vampiros no pueden dormir, el logró entrar un estado de gran letargo y entrar a la hipnosis, sus memorias como humano mágico, nunca existieron, ahora su pasado sería de muggle, apartir de aquí comienzan los relatos de la saga que la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer nos describe, este increible universo alterno que conocemos como Twilight, que nos permitió enamorarnos perdidamente de los vampiros, en especial de Edward Cullen y del gran actor y artista que es Robert Pattinson

Continuara?

* * *

**será el fin o no? uds deciden :)**

**y ese ha sido el capi 6**

**espero que les guste :)**

**fue un poco más largo que los anteriores**

**el final se aerca o este habrá sido el fin?**

**su desicion...**

**bueno... nos estamos leyendo :)**

**bye  
**


	7. Confesiones

_**Se que no tengo perdon ni excusas buenas... pero mi libro me ha absorvido mucho**_

_**aunque logre terminar el capi 7 =)**_

_**espero que les guste aunque a mi nu me gusto mucho =/**_

_**pero bueno...**_

_**sin más preámbulo el capi 7**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Confesiones**

_Ubicado cinco años después de Breaking Dawn_

Me encontraba con Bella admirando como el arrebol daba sus primeras pinceladas de negro en la fuente fuera de nuestra casa, pronto tendríamos que ir a buscar a Reneesme, que se encontraba con Rose... cuan feliz era en esta, mi nueva existencia, por primera vez amaba ser vampiro, por primera vez amaba tener vida eterna para poder compartirla junto a mi amada Bella, mi estúpida y hermosa oveja...

Últimamente todo ha estado tan tranquilo, no neófitos, no Vulturis, no vampiros locos, nada, todo ha sido tan pacífico, que ya me he acostumbrado...

La composición de Debussy comenzó a sonar en mi celular, no quería separarme de Bella...

-Se que Debussy es un gran compositor, pero quizás es algo importante- me dijo Bella. Me separé de ella con un gruñido y vi mi celular, era Carlisle, quizás si era algo importante.

-Hola Edward

-Hola Carlisle. ¿sucede algo?- respondí

-No realmente, si te encuentras muy ocupado puedo hablar contigo más tarde...

-No, está bien, ¿qué necesitas decirme?

-Erm... Esto...Necesito que vengas acá, a casa – que raro Carlisle titubeando …

-Esta bien, dentro de dos minutos estoy allí.-Me giré y Bella se encontraba observándome

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, sólo era Carlisle, que quiere hablar conmigo en casa...¿vienes?

-Si, vamos...

Tomé la mano de Bella y comencé a correr. Amaba la sensación del viento en mi cara, y en estos momentos, más aún con el sedoso toque de mi linda oveja. Llegamos rápidamente a la casa. Entramos y Esme nos dio una cálida bienvenida, alegando que hace mucho no la íbamos a visitar

-Carlisle...¿Qué sucede?-Busqué rápidamente en su mente el porque de su nerviosismo, pero me estaba bloqueando...

-Esto...Ced...Edward...acompañame a mi oficina...

Acerqué mi mano a la de Bella para que me acompañase. "_Edward, no, necesito decirte esto sólo a ti, después tú podrás decírselo a Bella, si lo consideras necesario"._

Me giré hacia Bella, con la mirada le dije que no podía venir conmigo y solté suavemente su mano. Camine hacia el despacho de Carlisle, para mantener esa, al parecer importante, conversación con mi padre. Una vez dentro del despacho Carlisle me hizo sentarme en uno de los confortables sillones que se encontraban en su oficina...

-Edward, tengo que decirte algo muy importante de tu pasado-dijo mi padre, no rebusqué en sus pensamientos, prefería que él me lo dijese.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Cedrward, verás, partiré desde tu recuerdo más cercano sobre eso...-Lo miré con cara extrañada, pero lo dejé continuar, traté de buscar algo en su mente pero me estaba bloqueando.- Recuerdas esa noche en Chicago hace unos seis años aproximadamente.

Asentí y él dirigió su mirada hacia un punto indefinido en el horizonte

-Bueno, ese es tu primer recuerdo real en América, quiero decir, tu único recuerdo real de tu pasado...Por favor no interrumpas, lo que tengo que decirte es mucho que asimilar...Partiré por donde todo comenzó, es una historia larga... Yo hace alrededor de unos once años hice un viaje de vuelta a Inglaterra. En ese viaje me reencontré con mi gran amigo Amos Diggory, él tenía un hijo llamado Cedric, bueno, a todo esto ellos, no eran humanos normales, ellos eran magos-Me encontraba en un estado de shock, por lo que dejé que mi padre continuara- Cedric cursaba el sexto año en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, justamente ese año, el torneo de los tres magos se celebraría. Amos se encontraba muy orgulloso porque su hijo iba a participar como uno de los tres campeones, que en este caso eran cuatro, pero eso no viene al caso. El hecho es que ese año, el señor oscuro, el mago tenebroso que atormentaba a los magos resurgió y uno de sus secuaces se encontraba en el castillo donde se desarrollaba el campeonato para informarle sobre las actividades de su máximo enemigo en el mundo mágico, que también era campeón del torneo, que incluía las tres escuelas de magia en Europa. En la última prueba, los campeones debían encontrar el centro de un laberinto, cuando los cuatro campeones se encontraron dentro del laberinto, el secuaz del señor tenebroso, utilizó un hechizo prohibido, que dominaba la mente de uno de los campeones, este, encontró a la campeona de una de las escuelas y la dejó inconsciente. El otro campeón de Hogwarts , avisó sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con los campeones de las escuelas ajenas a él y así quedaron, él; Harry y tú, osea quiero decir, Cedric.

Ellos se encontraron en el último pasillo del laberinto, que llevaba hacia a copa, que era el centro del laberinto y acordaron tomar la copa juntos . Cuando la tocaron, esta, esta los transportó a un lugar muy lejano al que se encontraban. Allí se encontraba el señor de las tinieblas y uno de sus súbditos, esperando a Harry, porque se suponía que sólo él debía alcanzar la copa, pero al llegar los dos, decidió matar a Cedric. Harry luchó contra Voldemort, así era como se hacía llamar el señor de las tinieblas, lo venció, mas no lo mató. Con la ventaja que le otorgó la victoria corrió de nuevo al cuerpo de Cedric y hacía la copa, volvió a Hogwarts, donde nadie lo creyó sobre el regreso de Voldemort y todos se encontraban conmocionados porque traía el cuerpo de Cedric. Amos se encontraba destrozado. Así acudió a mi y me pidió que convirtiera a Cedric, osea...(suspiro), osea.. a... ti. Tú, Edward, eres Cedric el hijo de Amos, tu eras un mago antes de que yo te convirtiera...

Me encontraba bastante confundido respecto a lo que acababa de confesarme mi padre, porque eso era, a pesar de que mi padre real fuera un mago. De pronto la voz de Carlisle interrumpió de nuevo mis cavilaciones.

-Edward, aún hay mas, luego de que te convirtiese pase un año contigo en Inglaterra, esperando que tu fase de neófito cediera un poco. Así sucedió, un día cuando te encontrabas lo suficientemente seguro de tu auto control, me preguntaste si podías escabullirte en el castillo para saber como se encontraban todos, tu novia, tus amigos y en especial Harry....

-Espera, espera, espera...¿tenía una novia?- pregunté un poco exaltado...

-Esto... si, pero espera, dejame esclarecerte tu pasado real antes de resolver tus dudas... Bueno continuo... Bueno llegaste al castillo y viste algo que nunca me esclareciste, que te molestó mucho. En ese momento me dejaste una nota al volver a casa y me abandonaste. Yo no nada podía hacer, ya que no podía obligarte a permanecer a mi lado. De eso pasó un tiempo, en él que tú , te dejaste llevar por tus instintos y dejaste libre la bestia que reside en nosotros... Luego de averiguar ciertas cosas, que tampoco nunca supe que eran, llegaste a las costas de New York, cuatro años después de que te hubiese tranformado, por alguna razón, que desconocemos te trasladaste a Chicago, donde te encontramos y te sometimos a una sesión de hipnotismo, entraste en un estado de letargo donde te hicimos creer que el pasado que pensabas que tenias, era real...

-Pero...¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Y más importante..¿Por qué me mintieron acerca de mi pasado?

-Bueno, la respuesta de la segunda pregunta, es que tu padre así me lo pidió y la respuesta a la primera es que tu padre murió, y me pidió hace algún tiempo que cuando muriera te entregara una carta explicando sus razones- abrió un cajón de su escritorio y me pasó un carta hecha de pergamino- Te pido que leas la carta en privado y después se lo cuentes a Bella, si así lo deseas.

Abrí la carta y dentro había una letra clara, escrita en tinta, lo más probable que con una pluma, que ponía.

"_Querido Hijo:_

_Probablemente ya no sepas quien soy, por lo que le he pedido a Carlisle, él ha sido gran amigo mío desde hace bastante tiempo, su condición nunca me importo, realmente la consideraba interesante. Pero ese no es el fin con el cual te escribo esta carta. El fin es explicarte por qué tomé la decisión de pedirle tu transformación a Carlisle, bueno las razones eran bastante simples. Yo quería que tú tuvieses una vida larga y prospera, como todos esperaban, también quería que lograras ser feliz, la felicidad que te arrebató Voldemort al quitarte tu vida humana tan injustamente._

_La principal razón, que además respalda las anteriores, es que vivieras, se que es bastante __egoísta mi pensar, pero no lograba concebir un mundo donde mi hijo querido no existiera...Perdón, si mi decisión no fue la correcta para tu existencia. Espero que algún día me perdones por esta elección, pero mi egoísmo fue más fuerte. Espero que seas feliz..._

_Se despide calurosamente_

_Tu padre Amos Diggory_

_PS: Si has leído esta carta, significa que yo he muerto, pero no es culpa de Carlisle que leas esto ahora, sino que es mi decisión, no quería que me buscaras una vez que lo supieras, mi viejo corazón no lo hubiese soportado. _

_PS2: Con respecto a Voldemort, Harry logró asesinarlo hace unos ocho años, hoy el mundo mágico reside en paz, Harry es feliz, se ha casado y tiene tres pequeños, con respecto a tu novia; Cho Chang, ella se encuentra muy feliz junto a su actual novio, junto con el que creo van a tener su primer hijo dentro de unos meses. Eso es todo lo que se en estos momentos. Te quiere hoy y siempre tu padre._

¡Cómo deseaba llorar en esos instantes!, estos nueve años sin saber de mi padre, sin saber que tenía un padre... que extraña y retorcida realidad es en la que vivo, ahora que lo pienso me gustaría visitar la tumba de mi padre... así que un viaje a Inglaterra aguarda...soy inglés...jaja....quien lo creería... bueno creo que es momento que le diga a Bella la verdad de quien soy...

En los momentos mientras leía la carta ,Carlisle me dejó solo, busqué a mi familia y se encontraba en la sala de estar. Bella se veía tan hermosa junto a mi la pequeña Nessie.

-Bella- llamé a mi querida esposa- puedes venir necesito decirte algo bastante importante.

Bella se acercó a mi y me abrazó tiernamente, por un momento deje de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer y me deje llevar por su aroma...

-Edward-Replicó con la cara en mi pecho- ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

Cuando dijo esas palabras, supe que ya lo sabía, pero quería que yo se lo contase. Le dije la larga historia que era mi pasado y sobre los planes que tenía sobre viajar hacia Inlgaterra. Cuando terminé de contarle todo, se mordió deliciosamente el labio y preguntó

-Entonces...¿Cómo quieres que te diga... Cedric o Edward?-Solté una carcajada cuando me dijo lo que la atormentaba

-Me encantaría que me siguieses llamando Edward, aún no me acostumbro a la idea, de que mi pasado no es el que yo creía...

-Y...¿Cuándo viajas hacia Inglaterra?

-Pues...Yo creo que VIAJAREMOS en una semana quizás, claro que no podríamos llevar Nessie, aún no creo que no sea conveniente que sepa esto, esperaremos un poco más.

-Esta bien- se acercó y me besó dulcemente.

-Creo que ya es momento de volver a casa, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar aún, antes de nuestro viaje.

Así volvimos a nuestra casa junto con Nessie. Me sentía muy emocionado, quizás conocería a parte de mi familia en Inglaterra...

* * *

_**Qué irá a encontrar Edward en Inglaterra?**_

_**Les gustó?**_

_**bueno, al parecer nuevas ideas vinieron a mi cabeza y el fic se alarga un poquito más =)**_

_**quizas 2 capis nu mucho pero es algo**_

_**yap, criticas, sugerencias y opiniones en un review =)**_

_**perdón!!!!!!!!**_

_**y gracias por seguir mi intento de fic =)**_

_**nos estamos leyendo!!**_

_**PS: disculpen si hay faltas ortograficas =)  
**_


	8. De Vuelta a Inglaterra

**P****ERDÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**se que debo morir por no actualizar desde julio T_T**

**pero la inspiración huyo lejos, lejos muy lejos y me abandonó!!!!**

**luego volvió por un breve periodo paara un concurso y me dejo solita denuevo!**

**desde agosto que trataba de escribir este cap**

**pero no podíaaa!!! :'( hasta que hoy bajo mi escurridisa amiga! pero aqui esta un poquitito más largo!!!**

**Nos leemos abajo! ^^ difruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: De vuelta a Inglaterra**

El viaje con Bella había sido bastante tranquilo, sin contar los ataques de miradas entre Bella y las azafatas, si las miradas matasen, ella tendría más de la mitad de la tripulación muerta, esos intercambios me causaban mucha gracia, aun no era capaz de entender que la magnitud de mi amor era más grande que el universo mismo, aunque me molestaban las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres que le daban a mi oveja...

Arribamos con un día lluvioso, como no, Alice, lo había predicho, un extraño día lluvioso en la última semana de verano, además de no ser así no podríamos salir del aeropuerto, Según Carlisle nos debíamos dirigir al sur de Londres. Que la tumba de mi padre se encontraba en el Valle de Godric, nos detuvimos en un pequeña florería a comprar rosas azules para mi padre, la visita fue un tanto incómoda, por los pensamientos del vendedor sobre mi esposa, estuve muy cerca de lanzarme hacia él y despedazar su garganta...

No supe como llegamos pero lo hicimos... por alguna extraña razón sabía el camino, Bella corría de mi mano. No supe que era lo que mis expresiones decían, porque Bella había bajado su escudo; "_Edward, ¿Estás bien?"_

_-_Sí- asentí secamente. No supe por qué le había respondido tan rudamente a Bella, pero me encontraba muy tenso... Llegamos a un cementerio que me era extrañamente familiar, decidí ignorar esa sensación y seguir buscando la tumba de mi padre, a los minutos una cripta bastante reciente se erguía frente a nosotros, Bella sostuvo más fuerte mi mano. Algo se apretó en mi pecho muerto, a pesar que detestaba mi condición de vampiro, ahora le agradecía a mi padre por haber tomado esa decisión, porque sin ella no hubiese conocido a mi dulce Bella y no tendría a mi pequeña Nessie. Toda la felicidad que ahora poseía se la debía a él, a Carlisle y a Bella. Dejamos las rosas sobre la tumba, aprecié la última morada de mi padre biológico, le dí las gracias internamente, pasamos por una tumba que decía Cedric Diggory, yo, ja, quien pensaría que aquí me encuentro vivo, quizás no con el corazón latiendo pero existo, mire a Bella que tenía una leve mueca de preocupación, sostuve su mano más fuerte y me encaminé junto con Bella de vuelta a Londres.

Carlisle me entregó todas las indicaciones para que volviese a ver muchas de las cosas que había olvidado, para que visitase de nuevo mis comienzos, a pesar de que no eran tan importantes como lo es ahora mi presente y futuro, si sentía una gran curiosidad por la magia que podía practicar... En Londres entramos a un bar llamado el "Caldero Chorriante", que debía llevarnos al callejón Diagón. Una vez adentro todos se giraron a observarnos, algunos me miraban con cara de asombro, pero no se atrevían a acercarse, por temor a equivocarse. Sus pensamientos rememoraban a Cedric, al humano mágico que una vez fui. Pasamos al callejón que se encontraba lleno de niños y sus padres, haciendo las compras de últimos momentos para ir a Hogwarts, los niños de primero emocionados por ir a la escuela. Avanzamos por entre los magos como si nada, algunos de los adultos se quedaban mirando mi cara más de lo normal, en sus mentes siempre aparecía mi cuerpo inerte después de "muerto". Caminamos hasta una heladería, pedimos un helado para aparentar, aunque muchos suponían que no eramos humanos, Bella hasta el momento se había quedado muy callada, momentos como este me hacían detestar aún más su escudo mental.

-¿Qué piensas?- rogué

-Pienso en todo lo que hubieses tenido de no ser por lo que sucedió, quizás pronto serías uno de los padres que vemos constantemente, quizás estarías felizmente casado con una bruja y no conmigo- dijo lo último con un deje de nostalgia.

-Bella- le repliqué en un tono serio- agradezco tanto haber sido convertido en vampiro en estos momentos, porque tu eres el amor de mi existencia, y estoy seguro de que si hubiese continuado siendo humano, eventualmente te encontraría y sabría que tu eres el amor de mi vida, no importaría lo que ambos hubiésemos vivido hasta ese momento, solo importaría el futuro, tal como lo es ahora.

-¡Oh, Edward! Te amo- dijo en un tono reconfortado.

-Yo te amo más- le respondí con la sonrisa torcida que se que tanto ama.

De pronto un hombre de unos veintitrés años, con gafas, ojos verdes y el pelo desordenado color azabache se acercó a mi.

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero te pareces mucho a un chico que conocí hace algunos años, ¿por casualidad eres familiar de Cedric Diggory?- preguntó con un marcado acento inglés.

-Tú eres Harry Potter ¿no?- pregunté con un tono controlado

-Así es, pero ¿responderás mi pregunta?-continúo

-Toma asiento por favor, lo que debo contarte es bastante importante, te pido que no me interrumpas y que escuches hasta el final lo que debo decirte- finalicé, se sentó junto a Bella, reprimí un pequeño gruñido de celos, pero según sus pensamientos estaban mas volcados hacia mi que a ella, además por su mente pude averiguar que estaba casado, que tenia dos hijos y una hija , uno de siete, uno de cinco y la niña tenía cuatro años , así que reprimí cualquier sensación similar a esa.

-Pero ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó bastante extrañado

-Te pedí que no me interrumpieses- mire a Bella que se encontraba un tanto sorprendida aunque logro controlarlo bastante bien

-No te sorprendas, escucha hasta el final - Le pedí a Harry- Soy Cedric Diggory, un amigo vampiro de mi padre me transformó hacia once años atrás, justamente el día el que me trajiste de vuelta del cementerio – no sabía como pero todos esos recuerdos volvían de pronto a mi- Mi padre desesperado, por evitar la pérdida de su preciado hijo, pidió que me transformase, así fue como me convertí en vampiro, pero no te asustes no bebo sangre humana, sino de animales, por eso el color de mis ojos. Pase un año aquí con Carlisle, el amigo de mi padre, ahora mi padre, mejorando mi auto-control para irnos a américa, logramos descubrir que poseía poderes y que podía leer la mente de las personas, uno de los últimos días de nuestra estadía aquí en Inglaterra, decidí que me ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder adentrarme a Hogwarts y ver como se encontraba en aquel entonces novia Cho Chang. - le dediqué una mirada de disculpa a Bella, pero ella no parecía inmutarse, seguramente me esperaría una larga plática después de esto- Entre al castillo sin mayores problemas, ahora entendía como Black había logrado entrar - al mencionar aquel apellido me recordó al perro sarnoso (N/A: Como notaron no me agrada mucho Jacob ^ ^, lo siento un me pude resistir.) que se había imprimado de mi hija- Comprendí todo lo que sucedía en el castillo por las mentes de los alumnos, pronto me encontré frente a la sala de menesteres, pedí entrar donde estaban ustedes, pero sin ser visto, entre a un cuarto lleno de capas de invisibilidad, me puse una y entre donde ustedes se encontraban. Según la mente de Cho, ella sólo me había utilizado y en ese momento pretendía utilizarte a ti, así que te engatusó y te besó, yo aún estaba impotente por todo lo que en ese momento pensaba Cho, así que huí del castillo y de Carlisle, hasta ese momento me había alimentado de animales, pero por ese arrebato de ira decidí que los humanos estarían bien, así que cambié mi dieta, por un año me separé de Carlisle, asesinaba a inocentes y luego comencé con mortífagos, en cierta forma era para ayudarte pero el complejo de dios no es lo mío, conocí a vampiros de otras razas y a otros como yo, pero decidí viajar a América, para en cierta forma, empezar de cero y rogar el perdón de Carlisle, crucé el Atlántico nadando- puso una mueca de asombro, pero no dijo nada, llegué a New York, para luego moverme a Chicago, donde mi padre adoptivo me encontró, me sometió a una sesión de hipnotismo y me impuso una seria de recuerdos, por mi seguridad, no lo entiendo pero respeto su opinión, dos años después conocí a Bella – le dediqué una mirada llena de amor a mi oveja- cuatro año después de eso mi padre me entregó una carta de mi verdadero padre que me explicaba todo, decía también que si leía eso era que había muerto, así que aquí estoy visitando la tumba de mi padre y la que supuestamente es mi tumba, aunque en sentido figurado lo es, también viendo lo que es parte de mi pasado- concluí la mueca que tenía la cara de Harry me causaba mucha risa, pero me contuve, para mantener la seriedad del momento.

-Entonces... Cedric- respondió sin aliento el chico que era menor que yo aunque un lo aparentaba- me siento culpable por lo que eres, porque si no hubieses ido conmigo no hubieses muerto

-No te preocupes, me hiciste un gran favor, me alejaste de la arpía que era Cho, con mi conversión conocí a Bella, que es el amor de mi existencia... Por cierto ahora soy Edward- le dije sonriendo

-Es... wow... es impresionante, espero que me disculpes por lo de Cho... -dijo apenado, pero por lo que su mente gritaba, era amor hacia la hermana menor del que es su mejor amigo, supongo que ella es su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

-Carece de importancia ya- le dije aún sonriendo- Bien Harry, ha sido un gusto hablar contigo, pero me debo retirar junto con mi adorable esposa Bella.

Le dedicó una mirada de asombro por su belleza, pero nada más.

-¡Oh!olvide las presentaciones, Bella este es Harry, Harry mi esposa.

-Mucho gusto- se dijeron mutuamente mientras se daban la mano.

-Entonces nos vemos- le dije a Harry, yéndome junto a Bella.

Caminamos por el callejón de la mano, como los enamorados que éramos, de pronto unos pensamientos bastante ruidosos y de una voz bastante familiar interrumpieron ese momento con Bella

"_Se parece demasiado a Cedric, quizás es él, pero... es imposible, si él está muerto, yo vi su cuerpo cuando fue traído por Harry, que oportunidad me perdí con él... y va de la mano de esa mujer, de seguro no es él, porque era imposible que se olvidase de mi..." _

Sus pensamientos eran tan molestos como los de Jessica. Le expliqué la situación a Bella en susurro, imperceptibles por el oído humano, además le pedí que le jugásemos una pequeña broma, nos acercaríamos a ella y Bella me llamaría Cedric.

-Cedric ¿Cuanto falta para volver al hotel?- preguntó lo último en forma sugestiva, mientras pasábamos por el lado de Cho.

-Pero amor...¿acaso no te gusta ver mi pasado?- pregunté haciendo un puchero como los de Alice. Mientras Cho se giraba sorprendida, por la mención de mi antiguo nombre y que coincidiese con el hombre que estaba confundiendo con Cedric.

-Sí, pero tengo una mejor idea para ver una parte de tu pasado- dijo de forma aun sugestiva, me empezaba a gustar la idea de Bella, aunque quería molestar un poco a mi "ex", nunca fui una persona vengativa, pero me divertía esto, quizás pasar tanto tiempo con Emmet me estaba pasando la cuenta, pero decidí seguir con la broma, al ver como los pensamientos de Cho, habían decidido hablarme para salir de su duda.

-Disculpa, Cedric, ¿me recuerdas?- me pregunto nerviosamente, la miré de forma un tanto despectiva.

-mmm... creo que no, perdón, pero ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- pregunté aparentando confusión

-Soy Cho, Cho Chang, tu novia hasta que.. este... moriste- dijo con inseguridad.

-Mm.. tu nombre no me suena, pero como vez no estoy muerto, quizás me confundes con otra persona, además yo sólo he tenido una novia y esa es mi esposa aquí presente- le dije sonriéndole torcidamente a Bella, quien reprimía una pequeña risa.

-Pe... pero tú.. tú eres Cedric Diggory- dijo tartamudeando.

-No, yo soy Edward Cullen- le dije sonriendo, quitándole el aliento y ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de Bella.

-Pero, yo oí que ella te llamaba Cedric- dijo señalando a Bella

-Estás equivocada, insisto me confundes con alguien más, bueno Bella, creo que es momento de volver al hotel -dije devolviéndole su comentario de minutos antes con el mismo tono- si nos disculpas, un gusto, creo- dije lo último en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchase, la dejamos sola con su mente bastante revuelta por los sucesos- Vamos Bella...

Caminamos lentamente de vuelta al bar para irnos a nuestro hotel, mientras hacíamos el recorrido, Bella me interrogó sobre mi relación con Cho, me perdonó el que ella no fuese la única, porque yo tampoco sabía eso. Llegamos al hotel caminando, estábamos empapados por la lluvia que había comenzado hace unos diez minutos, subimos a nuestra habitación e hicimos lo que Bella me había sugerido al comienzo de nuestra broma...

A la mañana siguiente tomamos el primer vuelo de vuelta a Seattle. Nessie nos esperaba para contarnos lo que había hecho en los tres días de nuestra ausencia. Mi viaje a Inglaterra había sido revelador, pero no volvería a abandonar a mi familia... Ahora que me esperaba la eternidad junto a ellos y los problemas de mi pasado habían sido solucionados, la felicidad reinaría hasta el fin de los días...

FIN

* * *

**^^ espero que les haya gustado el fin ^^**

**el último review de stella me refresco una idea que creia muerta ^^ pero volvio jejje**

**ahora solo queda el Epilogo y esta listo creo que esa no me demorare tanto en subirlo considerando que ya tengo planeado lo que sucedera ^^**

**gracias por leermee!!! y perdooooooón!!!!!**

**no fue mi intencion que pasase tanto tiempo!!!!!**

**pero entre la novela que se me ocurrio, un cuento que rondo, y el concurso me mató el tiempo de escribir!**

**pero aqui esta ^^**

**espero que hayan disfrutado ^^**

**nos leemos**


End file.
